Finn's Biggest Sword
by IVChroniclesVI
Summary: Finn loses his favorite sword. But shortly discovers his favorite sword isn't for fighting.
Finn sat on his couch lazily, his leg slumped over the arm rest whilst his head was on the opposite. His mind ran over events that had transpired earlier in the day.

"Finn, lookout!" Marceline screeched. Finn dived to the ground, blind to what he was looking out for. A giant fist crashed into the ground like a freight train, right where Finn was standing before.

"Jeezus fucking christ pinned to a cross on fire! Ur… I mean… Oh my glob!" He exclaimed. With his sword in hand, he swiveled his body around and buried it into the giant's wrist. Hot blood spewed out with the pressure of a river. Really hot. Finn held onto the sword as the giant lifted his arm up. It's eyes looking over what had caused the pain.

"Ow! That hurts really…" The giant trailed off, "I feel funny…" His face turned from a bright red to a pale white. The blood flow began to slow. The giant heaved out one last breath and began to tip over. With Finn still attached to it's hand, he quickly began to fall with it. His heart began to race as the ground rushed to meet him. Suddenly, he wasn't falling, instead he was _flying_. At first he thought he had gained some sort of magical powers from the blood of a giant, then he realized it was just Marceline.

"Oh, thanks Mar."

"No problem Finn. Hey you friggin' wrecked that thing, you know?"

"Yeah it was crazy. I was all like 'what' and then it was 'boom!'" Finn began to re-enact the action. Marceline smiled as the autistic boy squirmed around in her arms.

They reached the floor just as Finn was done with his outburst. She dropped him onto the grassy surface. "Where'd my sword go?" Finn asked wonderingly. He walked over to the giant's hand to inspect it. The blood of the giant had apparently been made of magma, as a pool of it now sunk into the dirt. It must have melted his blade. "Ah no. My favorite sword's gone!" He said with exclamation. He kicked the dirt in anger.

Marceline floated up besides him. "Hey, it's ok, Finn. I'm sure that you'll find another one. Heck, I but you'll find a better one!" She said enthusiastically.

"I don't want a better one. I want my old one." He said as he began to wallow. Marceline normally loved to see people suffer, but seeing Finn made her uncomfortable. She began to run through all the things that cheered him.

"Hey Finn, why can't orphans play baseball? Because they've never known what home is!" Finn was wallowing on the ground making a continuous 'ahh' noise, unaltered by the author's bad joke. Mareline tried to think of another comedic masterpiece, but nothing was coming to mind.

"Ok, cut it out." She demanded. Finn continued his tantrum.

Marceline sighed out of annoyance, "I'm gonna take you back to the treehouse." She floated down to him and picked up the struggling child again, and took off in the direction of the treehouse.

Whilst in the sky, Finn suddenly stopped his noise. Marceline was holding him underneath his arms, and from there he had a great view into her skirt. As he watched the jiggling sexual organs of the vampire queen, he slowly became aroused. His eyes store into the eternal void, as if it was calling him. His arm began to reach up to touch it. He shook his head and forced his arm down, but it continued to raise. As if controlled by a ghost, the arm fought against Finn. He started to fight against it. Marceline noticed Finn had stopped screaming.

"Hey, you finally done being dumb?" She asked, being polite. Finn stopped and looked up at her face. His cheeks were completely red as he began to stammer.

"Uhhh ohh… yee- ahhh" he managed to get out. He looked away in shame and left Marceline wondering.

By the time they got to the treehouse, Finn had retained his dignity. He was still very down about his sword. That sword had been with him for the majority of his life. Ever since he had begun to adventure, that was the sword that he used. It was a gift from his father and practically one of the only things he had to remember him by.

Marceline floated into the living room from the kitchen. "Hey Finn, I made you your favorite. Meatloaf!"

"Thanks Marcy" Finn said slowly. Marcy served him a slice and watched as he tried it. More accurately, played with it. After a minute a poking his meatloaf with a fork, he cut some off and lifted it to his mouth. He chewed it solemnly.

Marceline sighed once more as another attempt to cheer Finn up failed. If meatloaf hadn't worked, what else in the world would? Finn slumped back down and let his plate smash against floor. He didn't move at all.

She floated down besides the couch to clean up the shattered plate. As she bent over to reach for it, she felt something slide in between her thighs. She shuttered at the sweet sensation. Finn realized what he was grabbing for and retracted his hand.

"Oh my glob. Marcy, I didn't mean to…" He stuttered as she began to turn around. Her eyes were glowing red, and her voice was deepened.

"Keep going nigga!" She said to him with her face in the shape of werewolf. Finn, who was shaking, unlocked his arms from his torso and moved them towards Marceline. His thoughts were racing. What was marceline doing? Was she, raping him? Were any jews still alive? How far would M take this madness? So many questions still to be answered.

Once again, Finn fit his hand in between her thighs. This time he kept it there. He slowly slid it back and forth, warming the firm flesh up. Moans could be heard coming from the queen now. She lolled her head back in pleasure.

After a few minutes of sexy fondling, Marceline turned around. With Finn's hand in her grasp, she lifted it up to the brim of her jeans.

"Wait!" he stammered before she continued, "Marceline, we shouldn't do this. Your a vampire queen and all that junk. And I'm just a human boy."

Marceline looked down for second, in deep thought. Her face appeared as if she was debating something. A moment of silence passed before she answered.

"I don't fucking care. I am Marceline, The Vampire Queen!" She shouted with exclamation. She jumped out of her jeans and landed on top of Finn. She ripped open her button-up shirt to parade her boobs. Her bazongas were pushed into the boy's face.

"Mhhhmurh!" he said whilst being smothered.

"Oh yes Finn! Lick my tits just like that!" She moaned as Finn stuck his tongue out and began to wiggle it around. Saliva dripped in between her breasts and onto his torso.

"Finn?" a familiar voice said from doorway.

Finn looked up from his meal and towards the voice. Jake stood there with a shriveled face. "What the hell?"

"Jake," Finn started, "It isn't-"

"You were gonna bang Marceline without me?" He asked, offended. The human looked confused for a moment before realizing what the dog ment. A smile spread across his face.

"Get up here and take the backdoor, ol' buddy" Finn said happily. Jake rushed towards the couch, his red rocket magically growing a yard long.


End file.
